My Heart Cafe
by GabrielleHimitsu
Summary: Ikuto's back! It's been ten years and Ikuto returns to find Amu left and hasn't been back since middle school. I originally posted this under the name AmuRosecross for those of you who recognize the story. I've brought it back on my new account and I ask for five reviews after each chapter before I release the next one so I can see who all enjoys it.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

A/N Hey it's Gabrielle Himitsu. I was on here a few years ago under the name AmuRosecross Unfortunately I became distracted and was unable to continue the story. When I was I was no longer able to figure out how to get onto my account. I saw a while back that this story had some fans so I decided to get back into the game and rewrite this story. The first few chapters will be the same after that I will continue with the last idea I had for the original story line. From there I'll see what I can do to continue the story if anyone has suggestions to keep it going just let me know.

Age:

Amu-22

Ami-16

Ikuto-27

Tadase-22

Nagihiko-22

Rima-22

Kukai-23

Utau-25

Yaya-21

Kairi-20

All the Shugo's are back plus a few more.

Now let's get started...

"This is ours Onee-chan?" asked a young teenaged brunette as she and her midnight blue haired sister stepped out of a black pick-up truck. Her sister nodded. The girl had been referring to an old broken down store just off of the main street with a second floor designed to be a living quarters.

"So this will be the 'My Heart Cafe'." the brunette asked again and again her sister nodded.

"Well lets get to work." She said rolling up her sleeves.

On the other side of town at the airport a young midnight blue haired man was greeted by two blonde friends.

"Ikuto-Nii! Your back!"

"Did you find Oto-San?" asked a blonde woman(A/N looks like Utau finally learned to keep her hands off her Nii-San).

Ikuto ignored all their questions to ask one of his own, "Where's Amu?"

"She's... not here..." said Utau quietly.

"She moved away after elementary graduation..." Tadase said equally quietly.

"I know, but wasn't she supposed to come back after middle school?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes but... she never came... we haven't heard from her since..."

A/N Sorry for making it so short its just the prologue. Also so you know I may use a few Japanese words that I know I'll put translations at the bottom if its a words I haven't used in the story before.

Onee-chan/Nee-chan: A term use for older sister

Onii-san/Nii-san: A term used for older brother

Oto-San: A term used for Father


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

First Chapter! BTW most of the author's notes are just me being a smart ass you don't have to pay them any mind I just thought they'd be funny to add.

In a later chapter I will be putting together the new guardian court. I want it to have a person for each face in a deck of cards. But I still need Kings for the courts of Spade and Club, a Jack for Diamond and Aces for Hearts and Spades. These seats will be filled by OC's. Now I was thinking I could get a little reader in put. This means if you have an OC you would like to be added to the story message me their name, their chara(s), a describtion of their looks, personalities, and back stories as well as which seat you want them to fill. I will see about adding them to the court.

Tadase was walking home in a back alley after separating from the rest of the group for the night. He'd learned a few things, like how Ikuto and Amu had been keeping in contract even after he left and how he lost contact after her middle school graduation just like the rest of them. None of them even knew what she looked like anymore.

Suddenly Tadase heard the sound of clattering trash cans, he ran to the sound(A/N dumby. Who knows why the cans fell it could be a killer!). When he found the source of the sound, he found a young woman about his age laying among the cans. Her hair was the same color as Ikuto's but it was in a lose bun. Some of the hair broke free of its confinement revealing that if she were standing it would reach her ankles without difficulty.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. She looked up at him revealing golden honey eyes, she waved her hand him as if to say, 'Don't worry, I'm fine.' She started to stand up but began to fall again, this time Tadase caught her, "Your not fine. Come on let me take you home." He scolded(N/A looks like someone grew up a bit). She nodded pointing towards her home.

After a while they came upon a small two store cafe. 'My Heart Cafe' the sign read above.

"This is where you live?" she nodded as the front door opened a young brunette of about sixteen came running out.

"Onee-chan you Baka! You need to take better care of yourself! When was the last time you ate?!"

The young women paused in thought for a moment then shrugged, 'I don't know.'

Tadase looked over to her thinking, 'so she was passed out cuz she hadn't eaten... I thought that kind of thing only happened in Manga...'

"Onee-chan!" she scolded again then she noticed Tadase, "Oh excuse me. Thank you for bringing her home sir." She said smiling.

"No problem." Tadase answered bewildered by her sudden 'character change.'

"I know! Tomorrow the store opens at 2p.m. For our grand opening. Please come by with your friends. Your meals will be on the house!"

"I can't-"

"I insist." the young girl said darkly.

"Yes Ma'am!" he muttered before her left.

A/N Baka: Idiot, Stupid, Or Crazy depending on the context.


	3. Authors Note

**Hi. Sorry this isn't a new Chapter. I want to release one but I put don't that I wouldn't post til I got 5 reviews for each chapter. I still need three more reviews til I can post the next chapter. Also I say again if you want to create a character to be used in this story just message me description of the character and hopefully I wont disappoint. **


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Tadase and Ikuto went to the Cafe together.

"Really Kiddy-King. If you don't want to go why should we?"

"Because that kid is scary!" Tadase answered a little frightened(A/N And I thought Yaya was the baby...)

"Come on Ikuto free food!" Yoru said floating above their heads.

"Exactly Tadase-kun you must let these peasants shower you with the praises you deserve" continued Kiseki.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Ikuto responded as they came across the cafe. Tadase remained in embarrassed silence.

The floors were wood and eggs of all kinds and patterns covered the walls. There were multiple heart based phrases written upon the wall. On one was "My own heart unlock" and on another was "To thine own heart be true."

"Welcome to the 'My Heart Cafe'! I'm Ami and I'll be your waitress." said the little brunette.

'Ami?' Ikuto and Tadase thought together. The name was familiar to the but they just couldn't place it.

"Now what-" Ami began as her sister tapped on her shoulder, 'let me handle this.' she seemed to say. Ikuto's eyes widened as he saw the pair of eagle sharp golden eyes looking down at him. It been a long time since he'd seen such beautiful eyes.

"OK Onee-chan." Ami said after having a seemingly silent conversion with her sister. The midnight hair woman walked away as Ami turned back to them, "Well gentlemen it seems your in for a real treat!"

"We are?" the young men said together even Ikuto was confused(A/N for once).

"Hai! Instead of having you order from the menu, my sister is going to make you a very special order!"

As she began to walk away Ikuto grabbed her by the shoulder remembering something, "Ami-san!"

"Yes sir?" Ami responded with bewilderment.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Onee-chan? Well it's Amu. Hinamori Amu."

"Amu/Amu-chan!" the young men said together surprised.

Just then Amu came out with a tray. She placed a plate with a fist sized brown ball in front of Ikuto and then and equal sized white ball on a plate in front of Tadase. Then she set two more plates. Much smaller plate like those for a doll... or a Shugo Chara. Beside Ikuto on the plate was a miniature sized fish pancake filled with chocolate sauce. Beside Tadase was a delicate miniature strawberry shortcake. When she was finished she looked at the two of them tilting her head to the side, 'yes?'

The young men became further surprised at her offerings to the Shugo Chara with were eagerly... or graciously accepted. Then they became distracted by the balls and broke them open with their forks. Ikuto's oozed a warm strawberry sauce. The brown shell had been Chocolate! Tadase's eyes widened as his oozed out warm blueberry sauce his shell had been Vanilla! The young men's eyes widened at this, she had remembered their favorite treats! This was their Amu without a shadow of a doubt. They smiled as they tried their treats. Amu smiled at their pleasure then walked away leaving a note behind:

"See you at school"

A/N Hai: Yes/Sure?OK


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N For the sake of the story and keeping to the original characters as much as I can for the guardian's I'll be adding a few more characters you may remember. Though unlike the original cast their ages may not be accurate in accordance with the anime taking place ten years earlier. But they will be joining the collage scene.

Hikaru- 19

Rikka- 18

Lulu- 25

Also Nagihiko will have a twin sister named Nadeshiko but it's not like she existed in elementary school... so where did she come from?

Seiyo University

"Ikuto-Nii!" Tadase yelled as he ran into Ikuto.

"What is it Kiddy-King?"

"We're in the same class! Wait... we're in the same class?"

"Yeah looks like it." Ikuto said as he walked off leaving Tadase confused.

"Why?"(A/N a reasonable question since Ikuto is five years their senior) Tadase yelled running after him.

"Because I didn't take any courses while I was on tour" Ikuto said as they walked into the classroom.

Two hours later...

A knock was heard from the classroom door.

"Hai?" asked Nikiado-sensei(A/N he's still their teacher. Why? I have no idea just didn't feel like coming up with a new teacher is all and I still don't... plus he's a lovable idiot.)

The door opened to reveal Amu and her sister standing in the door way. Amu's hair was still tied up in a loose bun(A/N It'd be a pain in the ass down I'll bet).

"Hinanori-san! Your late!"

"HinaMORI." Ami corrected. Amu looked down at her sister amused, 'What'd I tell you?'

"Sorry," Ami continued bowing, "I'm the one who made Onee-chan late. She had to wake me up..." Amu looked to the side with an expression saying, 'Which isn't easy.' The classroom burst into laughter leaving Ami completely clueless until she looked at her sister's face and began to pout.

"Well then as your punishment you can introduce yourself the elementary school way."

Ami stepped forward, "This is my Onee-chan Hinamori Amu. As Onee-chan would say 'Any questions?'"

The whole class looked at Amu and Ami all the former guardians plus Ikuto and Utau thinking she's gone back to her cool n' spicy self uh?"

A young female brunette of about 20 raised he hand.

"Yes you." Ami said pointing to her.

"I went to Seiyo elementary with Hinamori-san but back then her hair was pink... Why did she dye it?"

Amu looked around boredly and walked over to her seat.

"She didn't I... kinda played a prank on her..." Ami said rubbing the back of her neck sweat-dropping, "I kinda switched her shampoo with hair dye right after middle school... She threw the bottle out the window, screaming 'Why this color of all things?!'... Oddly enough though it's grown like that ever since..." Ami looked up at the clock her face paling, "Oh dear! I have to go. Onee-chan here's your lunch box!" she said as she quickly tossed it to her sister and ran out the classroom. Amu caught the box with ease.

"Well now that that's over we shall announce the guardian's for this year." Nikiado said excitedly, "This will be the first year we have guardians and it will be a little different than how they were set up in elementary, middle, and high school. There will be four times the original amount plus two jokers. A full set of face cards if you will. OK so for this years Guardians we have:

The Court of Hearts:

King- Tadase(Class: As expected! Tadase-sama!)

Queen- Nadeshiko

(A/N Sorta OC? She's her own person with her own Shugos Looks like Nagihiko in female form.

Shugo: Aiko, "female" Red dress, Red hair, white wings, pink eyes

Oniko, "male" Black Kimono, carries a spear, Black hair, purple eyes)

Jack- Kairi

Ace- Yaya

The Court of Clubs:

King- Raven

(OC Black eyes long black hair, 22, tan

Shugo: Shippo,

Red hair golden eyes Fox ears)

Queen- Rima

Jack- Nagihiko..."

After hearing the name of the second twin Amu straightened up her eyes moving quickly between the two with shock and confusion. Nagihiko's eyes widened at her reaction for a moment before softening as he gave her a knowing smile that said he'd explain later.

"Ace- Yumeko

(OC Lavender eyes, silver hair, 21

Shugo: Usagi White hair red eyes Rabbit ears.)

The Court of Spades:

King- Tsukiyomi Ren"

Amu's look of confusion grew as she looked from the young man to her old alley cat.

(A/N OC Ikuto and Utau's half brother. Age 18. Purple eyes Midnight hair

Shugo: Yori Silver hair golden eyes. Wolf ears white shirt and shorts black cross. Think the exact opposite of Yoru)

"Queen- Utau(Class: KYA! Hoshina-sama!)

Jack- Kukai

Ace- Mizuno

( OC Ice blue hair and eyes.

Shugo: Yuki same as Mizuno white dress with snowflakes)

The Court of Diamonds

King- Hikaru

Queen- Rikka

Jack- (OC) Pierre

(A/N Blonde Hair Blue eyes Lulu's Boyfriend from France.

Shugo: Cafe. Mocha colored eyes black hair. Pastry Chef. Wears a white chefs costume)

Ace- Lulu

And our Jokers... the position of the Black Joker will be...

Tsukiyomu Ikuto!(Class: TsukiYOMI)

And the position of our Black Joker will be...

Hinanori Amu!(Class: HinaMORI)"

Amu tilted back rolling her eyes lightly as if to say 'Dang and here I thought I might get out of this this year.'(Class: KYA! Cool n' Spicy!)

"Now for class..."

The University Royal Gardens...

"YAYA WANTS CANDY!" (A/N same old Yaya...)

"Unfortunately Yaya-Dono no-one knew this was happening so no one brought any." said Kairi soothingly as he rubbed her shoulder, his other arm around her shoulders. (A/N yes. Yari. I thought they'd be cute together since he can't be with Amu)

Amu stood up from her seat putting on her shoulder bag. Yaya's fit stopped immediately.

"Where you going Amu-chii?"

Amu smiled softly at Yaya as she gestured all the guardians to follow her as she left, 'Come on.'

Dono- Suffix similar to San but leaning more towards the respectful level of Sama which is used for Lords and Ladies. In Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin a wandering samurai without a master gives all females he meets this term of respect. I thought it would be appropriate for our little green haired samurai to mimic his red-haired counterpart.

Chii- Another way of saying chan from what I can gather it appears that it is the baby talk version.


End file.
